Reminiscence
by Hanko-teki
Summary: As tensions rise throughout Remnant, the continent of Mantle is shaken to its core with a dilemma that would define the world's most historic conflict: The Great War. Now, Dakota, Skye, Jai-Lin, and the rest of their mercenary team Tekkaden are thrust into a battle that forever defines the future of Remnant, their own survival, and the very bonds that hold them together.
1. Chapter 1: Dust to Dust

**"...All in dust is lost to ashes..."**

* * *

I traced my finger through the snow while biting my thumb, trying formulating a plan. This was going downhill. Fast.

"Travis, How far is that enemy blockade?" I asked behind me. Travis emerged from behind me, looking around for any signs of an enemy. His hair was sprinkled with snow and his coat showed some wear. He held his butterfly knife tightly, spinning it every once in awhile, perhaps out of nervous habit.

"About a couple of miles down. North-East."

I kicked the snow. "Damn it!" That meant there's no way we could intercept that rebellion without them coming in contact with the Dust mine. I wrote hurriedly on a small piece of paper and handed it to Travis. He took it and looked at me, awaiting orders

"Give these orders to Savannah and Trinity. They are to stay together for the first two miles, then split at the mine, but stay within a relative distance. This is an overriding order above all else. Return to me when you deliver it." I adjusted my coat, brushing off the snow from my shoulders. I brushed off my sleeves revealing the emblem of a flower. Its threads were a metallic silver, dancing among the stitched pattern which truly showed the beauty of the blossom. "I'll be at the mine." I said, turning to depart.

He grips the paper tightly and nods, his breath coming out in icy clouds. "Sure thing. See you then." He turns and is about to move out, but stops. "Ah, I forgot. Dakota."

I turn and brush my hair out of my eyes. "Yeah?"

"First of all, don't die." He said. Travis always had a way of making light of any situation. He might be an oaf at times, but he had his likenesses. For example, he could be very clumsy and a little dull at times, but that didn't dull his knife in the face of danger. We all adored him. I rolled my eyes and grinned at his comment. "Second of all, New Dawn called."

"Oh?" That was the infantry regiment of the mercenary group I belonged to, Tekkaden.

"Pull out and regroup." He said. "They want to form a good offensive position so that everyone can enter safe. Skye claimed we can corner them if they go first." Travis concluded.

I sighed. "I'm sorry Travis, we can't follow that order."

Travis rebuked my statement. "But if Silver goes in first, there's no guarantee that backup can come fast enough-"

I was starting to sound a little frustrated, but I had to be stern with my team member. "AND if we don't others will die! Does he know how many people are in that mine!?"

Travis turns his face away from me. "N-no...but-!"

"Then we can't waste time! Tell Skye we're advancing after you deliver that message to Trin and Savannah. No matter what, you will meet up with me at the mine before sundown. Now go! That's an order!" I command.

He nods and runs off without a word, looking a little uncertain.

I sigh, clenching the grips to my weapons, "Dammit, this is tough." I didn't like disagreeing with my fellow Captains. Skye and I were two of them. I led the regiment, Silver, and my friend Skye led New Dawn. We were passing orders around via messenger to avoid any sort of radio detection. Telepathic detection was also a possibility, so we were avoiding it. Telepathy was Savannah's Semblance, but since there are many unique Semblances, we didn't want to take a chance on someone being able to read her telepathy.

I then focus my attention down the gulch I've been stationed at. The mine is about half a league away, and the enemy is almost at the middle ground between the mine and I.

"Well, let the games begin." I mutter. Vaulting the fallen tree I've been leaning against, I begin to quickly slide down the mountain. I land sideways on a tree trunk and jump off it, bouncing off two more trees before landing and sprinting off. I was going to be the only one at the mine, and if I was correct...Skye would force himself after me. I stifle a laugh. He'd think I'm suicidal for this. As I come across fallen branches I pull out one of my swords and it extends in an electrical strike, like an enraged viper. The trunk splits in half, it's inner rings, red as magma. I pull out the other blade and do the same to other trees in front of me, blue streaks of crackling electricity around me. Making my way through the last trunk, the blades recoil back into their original positions.

"Quicksilver…" I muttered the name of the blade set. They were high voltage blades that required little to no Dust, but their output was exceptional. The attacks were the quickest and it isn't easy for anyone to just up and clash with these blades, making them perfect for Team Silver, the regiment I lead. I continue down the hill and stop behind a boulder, reaching a path. It was recently tread upon, so I felt I was on the right track.

"Now then, better load up." I said, pulling out what looked like two halves of the tip of the Quicksilver blades. I ejected the two empty capsules and insert the new ones. They were filled with a small amount of extremely unstable Lightning Dust. After setting the cartridges, I ran down the path quietly and stealthily. I'm the only one of my team taking this route to the mine and dangerously close behind the enemy. I needed to keep my wits while I tried to get in front of them. I continued to sprint through the frozen forest, quiet like the wind.

A few minutes later, I break into a clearing that's about a mile and a half out from the mine. It's then when I see the enemy not too far off. Travis relayed to me an estimate, numbers wise, about the enemy force, but if he was truly accurate, then a lot of reinforcements arrived.

I bolt for the tree line and dash parallel to the enemy mass, slowly overtaking them. It's when I do that I see the size of their numbers.

"Damn…" I muttered. I look to the branches above me, then kick off the ground and grab a hold of a tree. Keeping my momentum I swing forward and land on the branches high in the trees. I hop from branch to branch, eventually creating a gap between me and the ground troops behind.

"Looks like I'll make it." I say, with reassurance.

I continue on my journey to the mine, soon creating a sizable gap from the enemy. I look forward and see buildings on the edge of the clearing.

"Thank God." I murmur with a sigh.

I had reached the mine with time to spare. I then made my way a bit deeper in the forest and found a tall tree, dressed in a gown of snow. I leap up the branches and land on one just above the canopy to get a view of the mine properly. Everything looked in place, so I would wait for the rest of my team to reach my position, then we would enter the mine and set an ambush. I jumped back down to the ground, using my weapon to grip a branch to ensure my safe descent. Electricity sparks through the trees. I reach the floor without any problems. I retract the blades and sheath my weapons, then begin walking to the entrance of the mine.

I laugh to myself, "Guess, Skye's gonna have to catch up this time."

* * *

 **Across The Battlefield**

 **2 Hours Earlier...**

"...Pull out and regroup 1 mile out south-west of the mine. We must go on the offensive if we are to come back with minimal casualties. New Dawn will meet Silver there." I said with haste in my voice.

The sound of a projectile hits the tree next to me, causing debris to fall over my body. I stand up behind the tree I was against and peer out from one side and return five shots down range where the enemy is held up.

I sigh then crouch down behind the tree, "Travis, if we let them go into the mine first we can corner them, they'll have no escape." I said with a little more calmness.

"Now go tell Dakota my orders." I said peering back around the tree.

"Okay, I will, Skye." He said right before he ran off, back towards Dakota.

I fire the rest of my clip over my head at the enemy front, then sighed. I sat again my eyes wandering down to my grim covered weapon.

"Damn, the dirt's covering the sun design. I'm gonna have to clean this when we get back."

My weapon, or weapons, were dual carbine rifles with elongated bayonets. The wooden frame was now scorched and dirt covered. The sun design I referred to was a swinging arm that had half a sun on the tip. My other had the same layout except it was a crescent moon. When extended, the two arms could connect together when the rifles are placed sights together, along with the sights themselves connecting as well. That's when the bayonets extend over the barrels and for a single blade. Together, they form the great sword Son Luna, from their individual names Apollo and Selene, The Sun and the moon. My own design.

"Dakota…"

Hopefully, he approves my plan, if not then what will we do? It's too risky to enter before them. Silver would be the cornered ones, if that happened.

I rubbed the temples of my head. I've been firing at the enemy off and on for hours at this position and it's finally getting to me. I gave my head a good shake, then pulled a fresh magazine out of my ammo box, proceeding to reload. I let the empty clip hit the mound of dry clips at my feet, and then set the newly loaded gun in it's holster and begin to think.

The enemy is held up at a ridge about a quarter mile off of my position. I'm right at the front lines and I've spread my team out across the line. About 100 meters apart from each other. I'm confident that we can all hold the line this way. If me and one other can make a diversion big enough for them to focus all attention on the middle, the outer men can flank and attack from behind.

All I need to do is relay the plan to them...But how, is the question? If I leave for a second the line breaks. I can't relay a plan over radio and I can't call Savannah, considering our precautions.

* * *

 **At the Schnee Dust Mine, present time...**

I slid into the cave, before they arrived, and kneeled at the entrance. It wasn't long now. Maybe five more minutes, give or take, until they'd arrive at that cave entrance. No workers had come out the front, so that was good. Didn't want to afford any extra lives.

I clutched the handles of the Quicksilver set tightly. I felt the hot and nervous sweat that coagulated on my hands. This was the feeling I lived for. A powerful sense of life or death as I waited for the result of a predestined encounter. Life? Or death? I asked myself such questions with a slight tinge of fear on my mind, but never really cared. A question was meaningless. An answer ended it all.

Therefore, I would always answer.

It was a stony silence as I waited patiently for someone or something to arrive. Grimm, the rebellion, New Dawn, Silver, Burst, anyone. I was tired of being kept in this silence.

Finally, a break. I stepped outside with my two swords, electricity flowing up my arms in blue streaks. A massive marching parade of armored Faunis had arrived in front of me, wielding various weapons, holding various Dust crystals with them. A Faunis who looked to be a leader eyed me sharply.

"Human. Identify yourself." He said, almost robotically.

I quickly examined him. He was a slender man, sprouting fox-like ears and an almost visible bushy tail. His eyes were stone cold and he seemed silent, but intimidating.

I took a breath and spoke. "Dakota. My last name isn't important though. I suppose…" I eyed the giant line of Faunis readying themselves at me.

" **...you have a death wish, huh? So it doesn't even matter, right?"**

Some of them flinched, but barely so. They were a tough bunch.

The fox guy, who looked to be the leader, circled with me. He fixed his stare directly into my eyes. It felt as though he was judging me and my power through my soul. I admit, I felt a little uneasy from him, compared to most of the opponents I had faced.

I broke the silence once more. "So tell me, animal. How much do you know?" I asked. I had to evaluate if this army was a threat. We had heard a lot about them, but I didn't really want to start killing Faunis if they were just a bunch of insurgents.

He tapped his head, smiling while his gaze remained directly at me. He then finally spoke in an oddly calm voice. "Oh...Deus?"

My eyes raised. Now THERE was something of value. "How...did you know that?" I glared at him.

 _Deus...the only people that knew about THAT were me and Skye…?!_ I thought to myself.

I looked shocked for a minute, but I slumped my head down and shrugged, shaking my head with a capitulating posture. "Well. If that's the case," I said chuckling. "Then none of you can leave alive. I'm not letting any of you lay a foot in this mine." I said, holding a stance with one blade behind me and the other in front of my chest.

The fox held his hand up. "Haha! Well, you know...This mine wasn't exactly the only thing we wanted. It's not everyday that we get to come face to face with a leader of a Tekkaden regiment. Silver, right? The assassin squad." he assumed.

He guessed correct. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that we were known. A mercenary group like us was making it into the big time, and we were getting some reputation. "HA!" I laughed sharply at him. "Well, if you're going to talk like that, at least do it without the sniper aiming for my jugular vein." I say. Hearing a sniper shot a split second before, I swing the whip blade in one direction, vaporizing the sniper bullet.

The fox raises an eyebrow. "Hm? Ah, I can hear it...that's your Semblance, isn't it?"

The whip blade recoiled back, and I turn away from his gaze, keeping a neutral expression. "Maybe it is and maybe it isn't. My Semblance could be anything. You have no way of knowing that. Even a Faunis can't sense Semblances. Sharp eyes, though."

"Well, mine are sharp compared to yours." he retorted, crossing his arms while big grin spread across his face.

It was only then that I realized I had just fallen into a trap. It was another bullet, but...I couldn't hear it or sense where it was coming from.

"What-?!" I sidestep, hoping my guess was correct, but I guessed incorrectly and it was too late. My head was an open target.

"Dammit-!" I scream right before a shard of black shrapnel comes in contact with the bullet and blows its trajectory off. The Faunis looked frantically for the culprit who was responsible for saving my life, before they directed their attention to one figure.

"That shot…!" I look to the cave top. My partner, Jai-Lin stood there she was holding one of her black swords while the other was split into a cloud of shards that formed wings behind her.

She floated down. "Look at Team Burst, saving your ass again." She said, pointing her sword at the fox.

"Ah. Team Burst is here too?" The fox-looking Faunis said slyly. "Now we just need New Dawn and all the pieces will be here." he muttered silent and hopeful.

I pressed a trigger and the voltage on the whip blades went up. I think an extra boost would be enough to put these idiots in their place.

"You know Jai," I turned to her, appreciative to her help. "a woman is attractive when she tries to show off." I said, grinning.

Jai scoffed, remaining composed. She grinned a bit from the comment, shaking her head in playful disapproval. "Oh, I've done worse." She snapped her fingers and we all saw her blade separate into small pieces. They split and zipped around the entire mass surrounding the entire rebellion force with a ring of black shards.

"Touché. Touché…" I said smiling wider at her comeback. Jai slowly descended, brushing her hair from her face, a white streak clearly visible in her bangs.

"Now then. Any updates?" I said, eyeing the enemy as they prepared to attack us with full force, but were reluctant, due to the massive amount of shards surrounding them.

"Not really." She said, almost disappointingly. "But I'm here because I heard you blatantly rejected a perfectly good order." she said, squinting her eyes at me, scrutinizing me.

I shrug, staying unaffected by her eyes. "Some rules are meant to be broken." I then return to my stance. "But now we'll wait for everyone else to get here. Once that happens...we can start the real party." I looked at the blades I held. "But you know...Quicksilver and Seventh Sanctum could really use a re-fuse soon.

She shakes her head. "Not something I'd waste on these guys."

I nod, understanding her conservative thinking. "In which case, I suppose as a couple, it's only formal I ask you to dance with me." I say, smiling.

She flexed her free fingers and grinned. "I'm a little rusty at dancing." She said. "I've been know to cut others pretty bad when I'm unpolished."

I smiled with a passion for the coming battle burning within my eyes. "Oh don't worry...that's EXACTLY what I wanted…!"

 _To be continued in Chapter 2: The Fuse Begins to Burn_

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter of Reminiscence. I hope you're enjoying it. (^_^) If you did enjoy it, I hope you'll stick around to see it all continue. Please, by all means, leave feedback and tell me what you think! The story is being written by a collective of writers, with me at the helm of it all, so we don't mind recommendations for improvement.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fuse Begins to Burn

"...Use your Dust...to get...full attention...at center...and draw off fire from left and right flank." I scribbled down these words on a piece of paper.

Two rounds hit the mound I'm leaning against. I scoff, then grab my rifle from beside me. Without looking, I fire three rounds over the mound. Followed is the scream of an enemy soldier, then silence.

I sigh. "Tango down." I said annoyed. I focus my attention back at the paper, my hands shaking.

"Damn...my Aura can't take much more of this cold." I said slightly crumpling the paper.

The temperature took a nosedive while I was forming a plan to erase the enemy presence from this region.

We had to get to Dakota. At this rate, he'd be cornered but…

"Skye!" the air sounded.

"Savannah? What's wrong?" I called out. She wasn't supposed to use her telepathy unless it was an absolute emergency.

"I just got some word from others. Burst is on site! I'm still on my way." She said in a hurried tone.

I threw the piece of paper to the ground. "They left us behind?!" so that meant that we're following Dakota, but...wait…

I couldn't help but laugh. That was Dakota's way of forcing a strategy. Put himself in danger to pull us by a rope towards him. Oh, how it was completely **unlike him…**

"Savannah, get me a line with all of New Dawn." I said, with a laugh.

"On it...Okay you're live, Skye."

"Cheers, love." I yelled with a smile.

I stood."New Dawn! We're moving out! Let's go!" No use to do this quietly now.

The plan's comprised. Time to wing it.

JC, a jolly and admirable fellow, jumped up and charged forward with his humongous horn, which was covered in Dust. "Hell yeah! Let's goooo!" he yelled. Behind him, the rest of New Dawn emerged and followed me closely, as we pushed the enemy back slowly, heading towards Dakota.

* * *

 **At the Mine…**

The air sparked with electric bursts as I tried to hit that leader fox-guy, but no such luck blessed me as he dodged my moves with ease.

I swung faster and almost resembled a ball of sharp electricity.

The fox, holding a staff, blocked any lash that came at him, while avoiding Jai's barrage of shrapnel.

I stepped back and decided it was time for a different approach. Switching my grip on one of the blades, I slammed the pommels together and they latched tight creating a glaive.

"Now then…" I spun the blade and the blade extended slightly, keeping a solid form while discharging some electricity on the outsides of the blade. I was going to hold off on the whips for now.

I swing three times, each one blocked by the odd staff. Finally, I hold a clash and the sparks from the voltage fly off in a furious fit. I spoke in a hurried voice, wanting to know why he would attack the mine. "...What are you after!?" I demanded to know.

He smiles. "Didn't you get the memo?"

"I had heard from the Mantle military that Faunis were starting to get upset. Unfortunately, we don't tolerate unnecessary violence!" I break from the clash and dash around, attacking him from all angles I could.

"It was you humans who have subjected us to constant torture. We are only taking necessary actions to ensure our freedom!" the leader retaliated while effortlessly blocking my strikes with grace, matching my speed.

I slide back a distance from him and our eyes lock as the army stands, watching us.

"So why the Schnee Dust Company? Dust is easily obtainable anywhere. What reason would you have for ransacking an entire mine of it? Surplus? Exports? Or…" I glare. "Are you trying to start a war between one of the three kingdoms and Mantle?"

He lifted his eyebrows. "You're oddly perceptive."

I shrug. "Unfortunately, you fools should know your place. We aren't moving. Surrender…" I point the glaive at him. "...or we cut you down in the name of the Mantle Army."

The fox sighs. "I should know better than to try and show something to a blind man." he snaps his fingers and the army begins to march forward. "We are done playing around. I know better than to stick around one Tekkaden member."

"Jai!" I yell. She nods and flies around sending a hail storm of shards into some of the members, but it doesn't slow them down.

"It's no use...they're gonna get in, but…" I try to think this through quickly, but my thoughts are interrupted by the sound and shockwave of an artillery shot near the entrance of the mine.

"No...no, no, no!" I immediately knew what it was. I turned to see Mantle airships behind us as the military started to deploy.

"SAVANNAH!" I screamed.

"What's wrong?!" she responded telepathically.

"Tell Skye to get his ass over here! The Mantle Army is here against our will!" I scream.

"What about Silver?" she asked.

"Order Travis to ditch whatever order he has and come to my location. You and Trinity need to hightail it. All of Burst is assisting me." I order.

"Aye sir!" she said, cutting off.

I split my swords back to normal and the rebellion force retreats into the mine. Jai let them go but was signaling for Burst to regroup down here.

I looked and saw the army prepping artillery bombardments. Looking inside the mine I could see no traces of the army except sounds of battle cries and the sounds of distressed miners.

"Damn it!" I slash a tree out of anger and it falls to the ground with a massive thud.

Jai walks up and grips my arm. "Calm. We can't do anything about it."

"You saw that right?! The military screwed us! We can't get in that mine without fatal casualties now! They have hostages. They can demand whatever they want!" I yell. "And a bombardment…! What on earth are they…?!" I nearly threw a fit. "This is a Dust mine!"

"Dakota!" Jai yells.

I flinch. Looking her in the eye, I sheathe my swords calmly. "I...I just…"

She puts my forehead on hers. "I know. I really do. But I need your head clear so we can win this, alright?" she said smiling.

I felt awed at her for a minute, but regain my senses and nod. "You're right. We'll have to wait for Skye and the others, right?"

She nodded. "Burst is advancing down from their position as we speak. I'll have them here in a sec."

I looked at the ground, crossing my arms. "We have to think. Fast. What could we do to avoid the military doing anything 'drastic?'"

I summarized our entire situation _. Well, it was me and Jai at the mine. I'm being assisted by Burst. Trinity and Savannah are heading here now, and New Dawn is probably held up by enemies, from what I can gather from this abnormally long absence period. And now, the Mantle Military might blow the place sky high of they have to, from the looks of it. Sure they're allies, but…_

"Jai. Why not set up Burst in front of the mine entrance? Stragglers can't escape and you can stall the military." I asked.

She thought it over and nodded. "It sounds plausible, but what about you and New Dawn?"

I grimaced. "Well, it'll be close at this point. I'm going to see what Skye thinks of a two-pronged attack. If Silver can overtake them and keep them back, then New Dawn can enter in with you guys. The back is sealed by two teams, and Silver covers the front. We'll annihilate them that way."

She growls. "That Faunis guy…"

"The fox?" I nod and beam with determination. "We'll take him alive. I know that. Questioning needs to be accomplished. We could learn something valuable about this rebellion."

She nods. "Well, let's get ready for when New Dawn arrives."

I nod. "The clock is ticking…!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, 1½ miles south-west of the mine...**

"Paul break right and cut them off at the mouth of the valley, proceed to wipe their presence! Eric watch our six, I don't want the enemy flanking! We'll push all the way to the mine if we have to!" I yelled. Firing my duel Carbines at the surrounding ridges.

"Aye, Captain!" The two shouted simultaneously before going on their assignment.

I return my focus ahead, "JC, keep fire on the forward offensive!"

"I got you, fam." he said glancing back. He always said very strange things. Sometimes they didn't make sense, but they felt funny and comforting nonetheless. It was like he was a different person.

I pause, "...JC…"

He turned to look at me.

I looked him in the eyes, gesturing my hand to a subtle point, "...I'm not taking prisoners, today."

He looks at me with a concerned expression, then nods slowly and continues bombarding the enemy with Dust attacks, shooting out large projectiles with his horn, causing massive dust explosions.

I avert my gaze with a sigh.

My ear twitches a split second before a sniper round hits me square in the head knocking my helmet off which saved my life.

"SON OF A...!" I screamed, turning to the direction of the shot. I began to unload at the sniper I saw at the top of the ridge. After my clips final bullet I see a body begin to roll down the hill.

I scoff, "Damn...the cold's messing with my senses…"

I bent down and recovered my helmet. As I brushed off the snow, I saw a bullet lodged into the front. I looked at it and got lost in thought for a moment. Then, I pried it out with a bayonet and held it out in my hand. After tossing the helmet to my feet, I sighed then noticed the bullets casings around my feet, giving me an idea.

I bent over and grabbed a handful of casings, cradling them in my hands.

My breathing slowed and my eyes shut and moved my right hand over the metal. A light began to glow in my hands right before it erupted into a blinding flash.

The light died as quickly as it came and in the place of the casings was a very rugged gun.

I smiled then shouted, "JC! Throw me a fire Dust cartridge!"

Without hesitation he grabbed a capsule and chucked it at me.

I caught the dust then quickly loaded it into the weapon, folding it out to slide the canister in before closing and locking it into place.

I quickly spin on my heels, "Eric, send the message!" I yelled as I threw the loaded gun behind me behind me.

"But of course!" Eric turned to my voice quickly planting his rocket drill hammer in the ground. He grabbed the makeshift gun in mid air and shot it to the skies over them enemy line.

Soon after, Paul breaks through from behind the enemy's front. And sprint toward the rest of the team.

"Paul, regroup on me! We're double timing it to the mine. That flare was pure fire dust, Dakota and Jai both know that signals New Dawn is arriving soon." I said loud enough for him to hear.

I laugh then focus my attention northeast, "We should move, I take it that Paul erased the enemy. No more resistance, so…" I point in the direction of the mine. "Silver disregarded my direct order, so we need to pick up the pace-!" I'm cut off by an explosions in the mine's direction. The sound of airships can be heard under the blasts.

"Mantle…" I said under my breath. We said we could handle it.

I gestured to my team, "New Dawn! Move out on me. Doubletime!"

Without their answers, I began to sprint towards the mine. We need to regroup with them and see why Silver ignored our request to wait.

"Skye, It's too dangerous to run off like that! For all we know, snipers are lining the valley!" Eric yelled at my back.

I turned around, but continue walking backwards. "Dakota knows what the enemy will do to Tekkaden prisoners...He won't give them any." I said, shooting a glare at Edward right before sprinting off again.

"Skye!" Paul shouted.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at him. He held my helmet in his hands as he walked towards me.

He reaches me, "I know you care about them. We all do. I promise they're okay." He said reassuringly. He places the helmet on my head, it covering my eyes, and punches my arm with a slight chuckle, Eric and JC laugh quietly behind him.

I adjust my helm and show a slight smile. I salute to my team and they do so back.

I regain seriousness, "You're right Paul, I do care about them, but I will not risk my own regiments life's for my personal feeling, our personal feelings. We will not advance to the mines ground till we get an explanation by Team Silver leader. At ease, soldiers."

"Yes, sir." They responded military like.

I then turn to the rising smoke in the distance.

"Stand your ground, Dakota, Jai-Lin." I muttered to myself.

 _To be continued in Chapter 3: Set in Motion (Part I)_

 _(Check my profile for real-time updates on story progress.)_


	3. Chapter 3: Set in Motion (Part I)

"They are holding their ground." Jai updated me.

"What? Why?" I say.

She shrugs. "They want to know your reason for denying the order."

I sigh. It's late at night at a valuable Schnee Dust Company ore vein. A rebellion has taken the entire mine hostage in the name of Faunis-kind.

We are Tekkaden, which means Iron Flower. A specialized group of 3 regiments, led by me, Skye, and Jai-Lin. Together, we've worked as mercenaries for the past 6 years. The first 3 were training. We work in Mantle, up in North Remnant.

At this time, where Tekkaden stands...is where the Great War started to approach us. The Faunis and humans became restless, and we never noticed…but that's in due time.

I currently am faced with the situation of the mine. I had about 1 hour before the Mantle military blows the mine to bits, killing the miners from the Schnee company and protesting Faunis. The Mantle military was aggressive, but I had never thought they'd pull a stunt like this, considering tensions in various communities.

Tekkaden was conveniently scattered for this force of Faunis. Team Burst is with me, formulating a plan. My team is heading through the forest to my location as fast as possible. Savannah was our messenger, so she's been held up a little. Finally, New Dawn is refusing to move unless I give a suitable plan and explain my order to advance. That order was given about 1 hour from sundown.

Overall, the situation was looking pretty dire.

I was approached by one of Jai's team members, Tyler Carlson. The best sniper of our team. He certainly wasn't someone to laugh at just because of his physique.

"So, Dakota. Do you have a plan?" he asked, adjusting his glasses.

I beamed. "Of course I do. And it will involve you too." I said.

Tyler pulled out his sniper rifle and nodded. "Aye aye, buddy!" he smiled.

I nodded. We just might seize the day...as long as everything went according to plan.

"Hey! Are we late?" A female voice called behind me.

I turned to see Trinity waving with Savannah right at her tail. Travis was following them as well.

I wave them over here. "Seems team Silver is all together again. But, that leaves New Dawn, right?"

Jai nods. "I wonder if he's in trouble…"

I laugh. "Skye? In trouble?! Ha!" I pull out one of the Quicksilvers and polish it with a sharpening stone in my pocket. "That's highly unlikely." I scoffed, "Look to the skies."

Jai along with everyone looked up.

"A red flare." Jai said, her eyes on the glowing ball in the air.

"He's on his way here." I reinsured, "But it is unlike him to be late. He's so military-like about this sort of thing."

Savannah laughed, "He's military about everything."

She walks up to me. "So, are we gonna contact him?"

I nod. "That's what I was just about to ask you." I continue sharpening. "Put me on a line to Skye only."

"Got it." She places her hands in front of her and a magic circle appears at her feet. "Patching you through…"

"Skye…?" I say. There was silence for a second, but finally a response.

" _Dakota? If that's you, you better have a damn good excuse for refusing to hold…!"_

"Calm down. I could ask you the same question. Why are you holding back on advancing to us? We have to get in that mine before the military!" I urge.

"There was a lot of the enemy that attacked us. We were going to make our way after a decision a second ago, but…" he went silent. "We got held up."

I grunt with a slight tinge of annoyance. "We can assist you, but we have to hurry. In an hour, the military will bomb the crap out of the entire mine. They're desperate to put this rebellion down." I finish my sharpening and put away the the stone.

"I think it's best you stand your ground at the mine. Now that I know you're safe, I know you're capable of stalling them till we arrive." Skye said confidently.

"Not an option."

"What?"

"They're IN the mine. If we make any rash moves, they may kill hostages." I say clenching my fists. The Mantle Army was somewhat known to be rash, considering the tensions within Mantle and the rest of Remnant's kingdoms. We worked for the army, as a hireable mercenary group with a considerable pay. We have money stashed in case something ever goes wrong.

"Well, if you're going to help, hurry up. We might have some reinforcements coming for us. We'll advance closer to you as fast as we can!"

I nod and take out my newly sharpened weapons. "Jai, can you keep Burst here for now until we get back? My team will go retrieve Skye."

She held a thumbs up. "No problem!"

"You heard her, Skye. Silver is on the way!"

"Roger that! Ten-four, good buddy!" he said, cutting off.

"Jai…" I walk up to her and grab her hand and kiss her, parting slowly. "Stay alive. For me." I whisper.

"Have we ever failed each other?" She whispered back, blushing a little.

I blush too, somewhat. "Of course not." I say, and I run off back into the woods.

Savannah pounded the two of us on the head, ruining the moment. "Get going you two! I need my guy here before you can start getting all sweet with each other."

I rubbed my head running off with Savannah, Trinity and Travis. "Ow, jeez! Alright, alright…"

Savannah, Trinity, and Travis trail behind me and we move through the trees. Travis holds his signature butterfly knife, a gift from his late father. Trinity dashes from bush to bush with a spear, bearing a rotating grenade case towards the actual blade. She was much fiercer than she appeared, after all. And finally, Savannah came equipped with a laser sword. Her actual main arm was still in upgrades and she was required to bring something to the battle, at least.

"Silver." I whispered through Savannah's ESP. "The enemy is ahead. We don't know how far, but...keep yourselves concealed. Understood?" I gave a hand signal to all the members.

Trinity responded first. "All clear, captain. What do we do if the enemy notices us?"

I scout the area around us, looking for signs of a hiding enemy. "If you're seen, look for the nearest Silver member, as a last resort. Eliminate them with no mercy, otherwise.

"Roger." Travis said. "And how about if we can't follow a Silver member? We don't just want to blow their cover."

"Fall back. If you get a chance to get around them, take it. Either fight them if you think you have the advantage, or run for New Dawn and help them. Just don't get into any reckless situations." I say.

Seeing no signs of the enemy, I look to all of them. "Now then, Silver…!"

We begin chanting in unison. "We are the light that destroys the dark, and the dark that rules the shadows! Find us! Find us, oh sweet tasting blood that corrupts the world and stain our blades! We will tear down oppression, burn tyranny, and destroy malevolence! Like the wolves of the night…" We all point our weapons and kneel. "Silver will forever be the Hunters!" we cry at last.

With determination blazing in us, we split to assist New Dawn. We have only 40 minutes left.

* * *

 **At New Dawn's location...about ¾ of a mile away from Silver...**

"We were fully capable to do it without you anyway, but I guess it's nice you show your soft-side sometimes." Dakota laughed. Savannah's not wrong about me being incredibly military like, not showing 'weaknesses' and the sort. "Looks like Mr. Big Military Man does care." he taunted.

I groaned, then shouted sternly. "Captain Perelstein of special operations Mantle Military team Silver! New Dawn is enroute to the mine. ETA thirty minutes!"

I grin a bit and Dakota answers from the distance. "Action acknowledged, Captain Kossl of infantry Mantle Military team New Dawn! We will assist and escort you."

I sigh contently, "Acknowledged...don't die on me. Any of you."

The transmission drops.

"Skye!" Eric yelled towards me, "The enemies are falling back."

I grab a new magazine out of my ammo box, "No doubt to regroup with reinforcements." I uttered continuing to reload my carbine.

JC scuttled himself over to where I sat. "You think this whole thing is about those rumors we've been hearing about the Faunis?"

I flinch, then continue locking the magazine in the gun and nodded. "Unfortunately I do...I haven't had the time to check the bodies, and I didn't see any tails or ears either, so hopefully that's not the case." I try to be on the side of the Faunis in all arguments, but sadly, I don't think that's an option in this case.

JC examined a shadow moving in the trees. "Wait, Skye. They're already here."

I tilted my helmet forward, "Then let's welcome them."

* * *

 **At Silver's location, a little ways away…**

I watched my teammates find their positions in the forest and I decided to begin finding a spot as well. Landing softly on the snow, I adjusted my coat and made sure my blade was charged and ready.

As I was waiting, I felt restless considering those people's lives were in danger. Why such a rash and disorderly order? We could've handled them on our own. Maybe they had something to gain from this, but...what if the Schnee Dust Company ordered this attack? Maybe they felt that the lives in that mine were insignificant? My thoughts and questions would have to wait as I was interrupted by a rustling in the trees. There was a Faunis rebel leaping through the branches with a sniper rifle in his arms. He was cloaked in camouflage. No doubt there would be others behind him. I'd leave that to the rest of the team to handle.

I leapt up onto the branch above me and bounced from branch to branch, ever so quietly. It may just be one man, but his elimination is essential to Skye's safe passage.

My vision clouded for a second and I gripped the trunk next to me. _"I can't lose him!"_ I thought as I forced myself to continue. Sixth Sense...I had to be careful. Any opening I had in my mind would be exploited by my Semblance if I'm not careful.

I leapt down and kept myself on the ground. I watched the sniper set himself into position, loading his gun. He loaded 3 shots. There were four members on New Dawn though...Ah, so he must only be able to load 3 max. In which case, it must be a high-powered rifle. I could inference that they found out about Skye's nigh-indestructible helmet and body armor. It's ancient, that's for sure, but reliable, nonetheless.

As he put his face up to his scope, I could also inference that New Dawn was close. Knowing their usual position, they'd come out in a triangle formation, then switch to a square formation to catch me in it. If I can take out this sniper...the rest of them will be thrown for a loop.

I intentionally stepped on a twig and the sniper looked to where I was, startled. I had already dashed around the tree and jumped up to his elevation. I swung my blade upwards and the whip lashed out, splitting the rifle in half.

"What the-?!" he cried as the rifle vanished before his eyes.

I landed on the ground, but jumped back up as the blade fully recoiled and kicked the Faunis out of the tree. I then jumped off the branch and did a spin slash, silencing him before he could make a sound. He spasmed for a second, then went limp.

"Target eliminated." I muttered as I ran out into the clearing and waited for any signs of a Tekkaden member. From the forest, came a series of coordinated flashes and I read them in order. It was Skye.

He emerged as he sheathed his weapon. Eric emerged with his hammer, letting it's drill head slam to the ground. JC followed him, his horn probably out of tune from all of the enemies. The last one to appear was Paul himself. He held a relatively large great sword and a rifle. Like Savannah, his weapon was receiving upgrades.

I sheathe one sword and wave. "Before you say anything, let's not argue. We have enough on all of our shoulders."

Skye crossed his arms and sighed. "I'm aware. We have 30 minutes left, right?"

"Yes. So let me cut right to the chase." I run with them, through the forest. "Once the rest of Silver has eliminated anyone within a certain vicinity of you, they are ordered back to the mine."

"And the Mantle military is on our heels, right?" Skye said.

I nodded. "Once we arrive back at the mine, we have options. We either allow the military to kill hundreds of lives, or we take a two-pronged attack and prevent casualties."

"Is that even a choice?" Eric said.

"No, it isn't. We'll take the gamble." Skye backed up Eric.

"We take risks. It's what we do!" Paul said.

"Living like Larry!" JC chanted, leaping up and landing again. Again with the surprisingly odd comments.

I take out my other sword and look at the tips of the blade. My limiters wouldn't need a replacement for a while, so I'd be alright. "Skye," I turned to him as we slid down a hill. "I refused the order because if those rebels got in...there's no telling what they'd do. I didn't want risks." I laugh. "Which seems ironic at this point, huh?"

Skye laughs with me and takes out his weapons and loads a magazine on his belt. "You're damn right about that!"

I press a trigger and the voltage increases a level. I wanted to end this thing quickly.

"New Dawn goes in from behind. Silver will overtake the front of the enemy." I say.

We're about to turn the corner when we're ambushed by about 20 enemies lying in wait for us.

"Damn, now?!" I yell as I dive for cover with everyone else right as a hailstorm of bullets stirs up the snow and dirt we were standing in. "I need to to contact Savannah, keep them off me!" I ordered, "Savannah, if you can hear me, redirect to us! We've got company that'll make us late! Tell Burst to stand their ground until we get there and to continue stalling!" I commanded.

A few moments pass, then she replies, "Will do, Dakota. Trinity and I ran into a few stragglers. We'll be there soon-"

Skye cuts in, "You get here safe, that's an order." He said with fear in his voice.

"Skye?" Savannah said confused.

"I'm not losing anyone today and that goes especially for you, Savannah." Skye continued.

I look to Skye. His eyes are filled with worry. He's clenching is rifle and he's shaking.

I look on in concern, "Skye…" To think he was somewhat of a Drill Sergeant for Mantle recruits, but when it comes to Savannah...nothing else matters to him.

"Skye, I promise I'll be safe. We all went through the same training." Savannah answered reassuringly and in a kind voice I only here in these instances.

Skye took a deep breath. "Roger that, Sergeant. Rendezvous with team Silver ASAP." He said regaining discipline.

Savannah laughed a bit. "You never change. Enroute now, Captain Kossl."

I tap Skye on the shoulder. "I'll pull a direct assault! You cover me!" I urged, "They took into account your armour. The snipers are packing high velocity rounds." I added.

"Roger that!" He pulls both guns out and rolls to the side, "I won't be so careless."

Skye begins unloading on the enemies in front of him. I take the small cease-fire as a chance to charge in and attack. Lashing the blade out I cut a branch, letting a sniper fall. Skye follows up with a sliding shot, shooting the sniper out of midair.

A sniper from the other side aims for my head, my Sixth Sense told me. But before I could react, a massive horn blocks the bullet.

"You owe me." JC said. He played the horn and a piercing sound filled our ears, but I felt a powerful sensation and my entire body felt more able.

"So this is the power of your battle horn…" I said in awe as I ran off to fight others. JC's battle horn could also convert Dust into energy for us all, giving us strength, reflexes, and plenty of other things.

Actual infantry units dropped down this time, but Skye switched to his great sword mode, sweeping them away while shooting a spray of bullets.

I could see he had it handled, but there was one enemy that had appeared behind him.

"No you don't!" I yelled as I slid beside the enemy and sliced him a now two-fold charged whip blade. The enemy didn't even see where I came from.

Skye looked behind right as I finished the job. We both ran off in the direction of the mine.

"Well, they don't call you the Cold Wolf for nothing." Skye said.

"Same to you, World Warrior." I said jokingly. We earned those nicknames through our accomplishments as mercenaries. Jai had one too. What was she called again…?

I brush the thought off. I had to focus.

We reached the mine and still had 15 minutes.

Savannah, Trinity, and Travis arrived on scene. They looked pretty beat up, but still ready for action.

I felt tingly with excitement. Finally. We were all together again.

"Well, we've no time to waste. Shall I explain the plan?" I ask. Skye nods. Jai already heard the briefing, so she gave a quick equipment check on everyone's equipment in Burst.

I explained the two-pronged attack idea. The goal was to take this fox leader alive. No casualties unless necessary.

"It's very possible...but risky. With this short time we have, they'll bomb the crap out of us and create a cave in, Trapping us in there." Skye stated.

Eric raised his hand. "I have an idea."

We all look to him. "And it is…?" said Jai.

He points to his hammer. "If worse came to worse, I could dig us out. I just need a suitable soft spot in the mine."

"No way." Skye said. "If there was a soft spot, the cave would've been gone long ago. That mine has been inspected a thousand times over."

I spat. There really was no way out...our only hope would be to forcefully stop them.

" _Wait a minute, that's it!"_ I thought. "Guys."

They look at me. "This better be good…" Jai says. "Last chance!"

I nod. "Oh, it'll work." smiling I point at the Mantle camp.

"Are you insane?!" Skye says.

"Just a little. If insane means saving lives and taking a little risk," I chuckle before tapping the blade to my head. "I think I'll stay insane."

"Let me guess. Burst is the only team that can do it?" Jai said.

Well, she read me like a book. "Yes, but that's only because you have the range that can stop the army if we get desperate."

Skye nods. "The stakes keep getting higher…"

JC pipes in. "And they're approaching a medium rare…" he licks his lips thinking of food.

I sigh. "He never changes, does he?"

Everyone shakes their head. "Nope." everyone said in unison.

I smile. "Now then...let's begin. Move out, Silver!" I command.

Skye rallies his troops with a quick speech and they follow us. Burst rushed off loading their weapons and head towards the Mantles.

This was it. Our last chance.

 _To be continued in Chapter 4: Set in Motion (Part II)_

 _(Check my profile for real-time updates on story progress and see when a chapter goes live.)_


	4. Chapter 4: Set in Motion (Part II)

"New Dawn...As you're aware, time is short and we need more of it...No such grace will be given this day...I won't make you go on a suicide mission, but I will go with or without you...Will you join Silver and your captain?!" I shouted. There was a pause.

Paul was first to speak up, "As if we had a choice."

Eric was next to talk, "At this point, I don't think we can deny."

JC walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "We're with ya!"

I turn and jump onto an elevated rock in the snow. I spin on my heels.

"Men! Who are we!" I chanted.

"The New Dawn!" They replied, shouting.

"Why are we!"

"Because we'll bring a _New Dawn_ to the darkness!"

"You're damn right we will!" I said sliding my heels into attention.

"Men, equipment check!" I ordered.

They ran through a checklist of needed supplies. Weapons, Ammunition, Dust, Etc.

As they check, I can't help but think of the danger in this mission. We might not make it out alive.

I look to Dakota talking to his team. Why is he so calm about this? Doesn't he know he could die? I get it, we're mercenaries. We're hired to fight and die for money and peace, but this isn't a normal job. And the Faunis...I don't want a war with my...er, with them. I've had experiences with them, good ones, and I knew their struggle.

I scoff, clenching a magazine as I'm putting fresh clips into my guns.

My team finishes their checks, breaking my thought, they responded as I've instructed many times before.

Paul was first to finish, "P, Okay!"

Then JC, "J, Okay!"

Finally Eric, "E, Okay!"

I shook my head, then replied accordingly, "Are we happy!"

"Oh, yes!" They respond in unison.

I smile then jump from my perch. "Alright, men, Let's roll out. Follow team Silver to the mine." I shouted.

We begin to move with Silver to the mouth of the mine. I order my team to stay behind the rest of silver as I go to talk quickly to Dakota.

As I walk past team Silver, a hand pulls me aside.

"Who-?"

The owner of the arm pulling me was Savannah.

She pulls me in close, "Who else? You come back to me alive, ya hear?" She said slightly threateningly.

I could only grin, "I ask the same of you, Love."

All she does is smile in response.

I rustle her hair then kiss her forehead before dismissing myself. I fix my gaze on Dakota, " _This mission is a death sentence! It's too dangerous!_ " I thought to myself. I continue to him.

I walk up next to Dakota. "So, this could be it, huh?" I said without looking in his direction.

He merely sighed in response.

I continue, "If this is the end-"

He cuts me off, "It won't be, I will make sure you all make it out!" He yelled.

The two teams stop to observe. The mood had changed ridiculously quick.

I grab him by the collar and lift him against a tree outside the mine, "And if we don't!? What then, huh?!" I argue, "I'm not a robotic killing machine, I have family and friends to come back to-"

Dakota's face didn't change. He cuts me off again, "And if you don't go in and fight you put them all in peril!" He screamed.

I flinch at his statement.

He looks down, "...Trust me, I'll ensure every one's safety." He said faintly.

I'm taken aback, I let go, "Don't forget yourself, Captain…" I begin to walk towards the rest of New Dawn, "You need to live for _someone as well_."

"Live...for someone." I echoed. Jai. He was right. I knew very well the risks of the mission, but we had to try. I thought about the mine itself. It might be pretty maze-like. New Dawn would keep formation while Silver would have to know where they were going. Me included. I wasn't going to die from a mistake like that.

I signaled and Silver took off dashing. "Leave the leader alive...but take no other prisoners besides him." I say dissatisfied. I didn't want to kill others unless it was necessary and...well, it was.

I took out the Quicksilver set and set the voltage to its first level, then burst through the tunnels at high speed. We had about 10 minutes before we went into unplanned territory. After that, we'd be helpless in here. That many Faunis is too much for any of us.

I slid a corner and jumped from wall to wall, finally leaping off and skidding behind a rock. Slowly looking around it, I saw a group of enemies walking towards me, talking.

"You know...the White Fang is great, I guess. The head honchos say they're gonna revolutionize the way things work in the world. Starting with the equality of Faunis!" A member said.

I crouch lower. The White Fang...is that what they were called?

"That guy though, Exel. He's a master of combat isn't he?"

"Yeah, and his Semblance is no joke either."

So the fox must be Exel...and his Semblance? Just what is it?

I walk out of cover. "Well, thanks for the free info." I announce.

"Who's there?!" One of the members yell. All 7 of them pull their guns and fire on me, but I swiftly run under each one, proceeding to jump over the group. I point my blade at them.

"Now then. Tell me what exactly this guy Exel's Semblance is. If you value your lives." I threaten.

They all started laughing and muttering among themselves. What, was this a joke? They were mocking me?

"You think we'd give away valuable information like that?! Ha!" One member said.

"You don't scare us. After all, the world is going to be rid of you hypocrites. So if we die, what is there to worry about?" Another one says.

I nearly feel lightheaded at their misplaced courage. They were so...uncaring about the future...did they really intend their lives to be thrown away?

I scoff. "Well, no matter. I have two names and that's all I need. But when an assassin is seen…" My blades gleam in the dark and ambient lighting. "No way I can let any of you live." I dash towards them and they rain a hailstorm of bullets at me, but I quickly veer around them and use the wall as a springboard to leap to the side and I swing both blades, lashing both whips that cut through their formation, sending them flying.

For the first couple of people, I ran up and kicked one straight in the stomach, then swung the charged whip at the other one, opening his stomach. The third member pounced me from behind, but I stepped back and he missed me with his gunblade and I lashed out with the other sword. The other four charged towards me at all angles and I hopped up and spun in a gyroscope of bladed electricity. The enemies fell to ground dead, their bodies practically torn apart. As I landed, sliced rock formations from the roof fell to the ground around me. The blades recoiled and I continued on.

I suppose I wasn't getting any answers about this Exel guy, but I felt confident that he was a fearsome opponent. He wouldn't hesitate to kill any of us. And this White Fang organization...It made sense. Faunis had been oppressed for a very long time...so I could only come to the reasonable conclusion that this was nothing more than a very dangerous political stunt, but...it seemed over-the-top to be something like that.

I stopped at a cross way and checked in with everybody. "Everyone, how are we doing?" I asked.

"All clear!" Everyone in my team responded.

"Nothing trying to escape yet. We'll keep an eye out." Eric reported.

"We've made it to the Mantle camp. You have 5 minutes before they attack. Hurry!" Jai reported.

I groaned. "This isn't looking too good...I still can't find where the miners are." I get back on the line. "Is there anyone who's seen something akin to a high concentration of Faunis patrols?" I ask.

There was silence, then an answer. "I found one!" Travis said hastily.

"What? Where?!" I said, my breaths coming out quickly. "Savannah, give some kind of direction to us as a guide to Travis!" I command.

"Roger!" She said. Soon, in my mind, I could tell where I needed to go. I ran as fast as I could, praying to everything I held dear that this was right. If it wasn't, our hands would be tied by Lady Luck.

Arriving where Travis was, I saw Trinity and Savannah just arriving.

"Travis! Move away!" Trinity yelled.

He quickly stood and backed away from the area and we saw what he meant. A hollow wall that seemed breakable. Odd, since they wouldn't have had time to have closed themselves off with that much rock and dirt…?

Trinity spun her spear and thrust it towards the wall. The grenade ring spun and two explosives were launched like bullets, blowing the wall apart. Inside…

...was a huge patrol of Faunis!

"Excellent job, Travis! You were right!" I congratulated.

He rubs his head. "Please, it was just my job!" He says smiling.

I run in and slash a few enemies, then jump above some and lash the ground, pulling the blade to the side, cutting the ground with a wave of sharp electricity.

Trinity followed up on my attack with two grenades being thrown into the air. I spun around while still in the air and slammed one with the whip, electrically charging the explosives, which detonated at a greater force. Travis whipped out his butterfly knife and with a great unnatural speed, spun the knife and sent a cloud of ice Dust at the grenade. The shell of the bomb froze over with sharp, spiny icicles. The grenade built up pressure and exploded with a good amount of force to send the icicles raining down onto the enemy, stabbing every last one.

I landed and we ran deeper into the cave. "Everyone! This is Captain of team Silver, Dakota Perelstein! We have found the enemy camp. Burst has permission to stop the bombardment!"

"Stopping bombardment!" Jai repeated.

"New Dawn, falling into offensive." New Dawn.

I turn to my team. "Silver!"

We all smile and I utter the words they've been wanting me to say.

" **Hunt and eliminate…!"** I command.

They smile. "About time, bud!" Travis says.

The two girls split and leap from wall to wall. I use Sixth Sense to check and see the next 2 seconds.

 _An enemy from the front...sharp attack to the front that stabs me in the neck...Hmph. Nice try…!_

I open my eyes and skid to stop my momentum, then sidestep right as the sharp staff thrusts from the darkness, completely missing me. I slash to my side, but miss as the mysterious attacker dodges my next move.

I land with a thud and the mine trembles. The grenades weakened the foundation...Did Jai also stop the army?

I look at the red haired individual before me, holding the staff.

"Exel!" I readied myself. He wasn't getting away this time.

"Well, well. I didn't expect my name to slip." Exel said. So I was right.

"A master of combat huh?" I said as my three team members stood behind me. "If you're so good, why not just finish us?"

"Not like I can with that annoying Semblance of yours. That Sixth Sense that I've heard so much about." He said.

I flinch. He knew the name! Why though…? Only Tekkaden and the Mantle army know my Semblance name…!

He chuckles. "Seems I shouldn't have said that. Oh well. From the looks of it, you came to rescue the workers in here." He said. "If only you knew that was bait…"

"What…?" Travis said nervously.

"No. Don't be fooled. They backed themselves into a corner. They're bluffing." I said reassuringly. Yeah. That's right. They had no way to lie and scare us out of this one.

"Well, then I have 2 questions for you. Question 1! Who are we…?" Exel held up a one sign on his hand.

I glared at him. So he knew I had the answer. Figured, since I said his name so suddenly. "The White Fang." I replied. My team looked at me confused.

"Hmph. Correct! You did your homework. Question 2!" Exel now held up a two sign on his hand. "Who...were the workers?"

I froze. The workers…? What kind of question was that? "I...I don't know…?" I replied.

He smiled. "You really are a blind bunch. Too bad. Guess you get a 50 on this assignment. But now…unlucky contestants still have to get a consolation prize!" He pulled out a remote control with a dust crystal on the top and pressed the button.

A massive explosion was heard behind my team and the almost crumbled. A suicide mission?! That was their plan?

"Far from suicide, I'll tell you." Exel said.

"What-!" I cry before I fall from the tremors. So that was it, his Semblance could read minds! That confirmed it! It couldn't have been a coincidence that he knew about my thoughts on the suicide attempt possibility…!

I stagger to my feet, as do my team members.

"You see, we took the workers with us through a little hole that was made. They're already long gone, the White Fang and our hostages!" He said. "I caved it in so you couldn't follow them!"

"Actually, that's one less thing we have to deal with...all we needed was you!" I jump from the floor and reach for his shirt, but miss as he practically vanishes farther back and I fall to the ground.

"Haha! That's a funny gag! But it isn't enough to meet my tastes!" He then walks off as the tremors get stronger. "I suppose I'll take the front exit while dealing with your New Dawn friends! Hope the rocks are comfortable!" Exel yells.

"He's completely different from what I originally thought. He's a psychopath!" I yell.

"Never mind that, we have to follow him out of here!" Savannah said.

Travis agreed. "Leave it to me!" He then used his Semblance, Spirit Step, to get some speed and chased after him.

"Let's move. Quickly!" I said.

Travis makes a long jump towards him and cuts Exel's sleeve with a fiery slash, but misses his arm. Extending it to a katana he swings the butterfly knife, trying to push him back, but ends up getting smacked in the side with the staff.

"Hm? Spirit Step? That's a new one...but you're just as pathetic as the rest of them." Exel says.

Travis slowly stands to his feet coughing blood. "Like hell...you have the right to talk about me!" he pants.

We catch up to him, but he runs off as another tremor throws us off balance.

"Damn it!" I scream. Using Savannah, I contact the teams. "New Dawn! Target is approaching your location. Name is Exel and he's wielding a staff. Cap-" I stop myself.

No...that wouldn't work. Exel won't hesitate to kill them to get through. And even in the best case scenario, everyone would be severely wounded.

"I get it Dakota! We'll capture him!" Skye replies.

"No!" I object.

"Wait...what?!" New Dawn yells.

I grit my teeth. "Set an act of being pushed back...and let him past you." I command.

"You…" Edward stutters.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Skye yells. "We came all this way to capture this guy, and you want to let him get away?!"

I ignore him. "Tyler, respond!"

"Responding loud and clear, Dakota!" Tyler says.

"Did you stop Mantle?" I asked.

"Yeah. Luckily. They halted the bombardment." He said.

I go silent for a minute. "Then get ready." I cut the line.

"Hey! Dakota?! DAKOTA!" Skye yells.

I begin running. Please Skye...follow this command! As I approach the next turn, I hear gunshots and clashing. They were battling Exel! At least, from what I heard…

* * *

 **Entrance to the Mine, New Dawn's station…**

"Focus your fire…!" I commanded. Eric clashed with his spinning drill on the staff, trying to snap it but with no such luck. Paul attacked with his greatsword and machine gun, getting a feel of the opponent, but it wasn't working. Finally, JC brought his horn down, covered in fire Dust. The Faunis named Exel dodged and slammed JC's side, sending him flying into the wall of the mine, breaking a rib or two from the blow, and at least 3 from the wall.

"JC!" I yelled. I turned my attention back to Exel and fired my M1 Carbines fully until out of ammo. As I switched the magazines, the fox swung at my head and I barely dodged. Stepping back, I was really close to the entrance.

Dakota's plan...was it backfiring? It sure looked that way. That bastard lied! I decided "to hell with it" and called the order to fall back.

They nodded, but looked worried. I grabbed JC and helped him to the entrance. We all made a big jump out of the entrance and the Faunis called Exel came out.

"Son of a gun...Savannah's still in there and this devil is getting away!" I screamed.

Exel smiled and dashed to the side towards the forest, but one thing was heard above all else. That piercing sound that was never unrecognizable. A sound to silence all sounds.

A sniper shot.

Exel turned in a panicked attitude and with his staff, clashed with the bullet. But this wasn't an ordinary sniper shot. The bullet and staff colliding created a shockwave that shook the area around them.

Suddenly, I knew exactly what to do. The bullet was at double velocity! With the right trajectory…

Loading another magazine, I aimed carefully and taking a deep breath, I pulled the trigger and I shot the existing bullet. It slid ever so slightly and continued to tear apart Exel's shoulder, slamming itself into the wall with a huge boom.

As the dust settled, I heard a voice come on. It was Tyler.

"A direct hit, Dakota!" He cheered.

Dakota's voice was next. "All according to plan!" he said confidently before cutting off.

I was absolutely shocked. That was his plan…? Burst was…

It all clicked and I grinned. That sneaky little…!

* * *

 **In the Mine, a couple of minutes before, SIlver Team's location...**

As I continued to hear the shots, I slowly began to panic. I knew I should've told him about the contingency plan, but…

As I ran as fast as I could to the tunnel, the shots were dying down. They were falling back.

"Tyler! Use your Phantom Transport!" I command.

"Done!" He says and he loads the rifle. "Target approximately a mile…!"

"TAKE IT!" I cry desperately in the darkness of this collapsing cave, an accurate resemblance of a chaotic hell coming to an end.

"Viva la revolucion!" Tyler cried.

As I ran to the entrance of the cave, a sniper shot silenced the entire area. I waited for a response. I then heard another smaller gunshot.

"A direct hit, Dakota!" Tyler responded.

I breathe a breath of absolute relief. "All according to plan!" I cut off and collapsed to my knees. My team members stood behind me, absolutely bewildered and filled with happiness.

"Wait…" Skye tuned in. "Wasn't the goal to capture Exel?"

I laughed. "I had a backup plan that only would work if only Tyler and I knew about it. After all, he's saved our asses multiple times. Today is no different!" I said.

Jai chuckles a little, joining the conversation. "So that's why you sent Burst up there?"

"Correct. It was to cover Tyler if he needed it. I could get him up there without any of you getting suspicious." I said. "If any of you had known, Burst or someone else could've commanded him to move positions, leaving an open route for Exel."

"Geez! You didn't waste any time taking the shot, Tyler!" Edward exclaimed.

"Heheh...well, you know…" He said. I could tell he was flattered.

"Now then, let's put this Exel in our custody. Get the military to arrest him." I said.

Skye nodded. "Will do! You owe me a drink for all the trouble you caused." He said jokingly.

I chuckled. "Absolutely. Good job, everyone-" I said.

 **Before I was caught off guard by the retribution of the devil himself.**

* * *

 **Mantle Military artillery camp, Burst's location…**

As I sheathed my Seventh Sanctum, I knew I could breathe easy now. Looking at my team, it seemed Tyler really took this one home. I looked to the sky and continued to relish the thought I had about all of us. I honestly didn't expect a victory quite like this.

Dakota...no wonder I adored him so much. He was cunning and brilliant, no doubt. And Skye was a wonder as well. Savannah had a good partner.

"Captain!" A soldier yelled.

I turned and sighed. "Now what do you want? I already told you! We aren't bombarding the mine!"

"Uh, yeah...about that ma'am. Commander Glavius isn't at all pleased with the halt of the bombardment…" He said.

I sighed. That stupid commander again...I always wanted to slap him, but Dakota wouldn't let me. Said that we needed to stay on their good side. I somewhat agreed, it's just…

Our discussion was interrupted by the sound of a Dust Cannon regiment commencing attack. I looked to the cannons and saw shots being fired, but what was most mysterious was... **the man who vanished into thin air walking away from the cannons.**

"Hey! What the hell?!" I yelled. Dakota was still in there..!

Ignoring everyone around me, I pulled out Seventh Sanctum and used the magi-tech shrapnel on one of my blades to create wings and I zoomed down to the mine!

"No...no..!" I tumbled after hitting a tree in panic and I couldn't get up because my leg was stuck in a strong vine on the ground. "DAKOTA!" I screamed, tears coming to my eyes as I heard the impact of all the shots…

...and the cave collapsing.

* * *

 **Silver's Location, In the collapsing Mine…**

As the entrance collapsed, my thoughts were shattered, like the entrance collapsing before us...I heard voices outside before the entire mine entrance caved in.

"...Da..ta!" A voice that sounded like Paul.

"E...Now!" Skye seemed to have said.

"Grrraggghhh!" I heard Eric yell and he tumbled in with us and the cave collapsed, boulders falling from the roof.

Savannah's leg was crushed by one, I barely dodged one with Eric. Trinity tripped and fell as a massive piece of debris caused her to break her arm. Travis almost has his head blown clean off as he limbos underneath a falling boulder while sliding.

"Eric…?" I managed to say.

"We've…" He coughs. "...got to get you out of here. Now!" He says.

He was right. In mere seconds, we'd be crushed as the rest of the mine collapsed. I gritted my teeth and grabbed Savannah, helping her up quickly. Travis picked up Trinity carefully.

"Alright, Eric! You know what to do!" I yell.

He nods and lifts up his hammer. "Let's bust this joint!" He cries as he slams the hammer into the ground, quickly creating a large hole and starts digging a tunnel. Spin attacking, he creates a sturdy roof and underground room for us to jump into.

"NOW!" he yells.

My team jumps in right as the mine collapses with a boom. We all laid safely on the ground of the hole. Eric continued digging a hole with all of his strength. We follow him slowly.

It is only about 3 minutes later that an exhausted Eric reaches ground level, his hammer beat up from the digging. Savannah and Trinity were in severe pain. Reaching the ground, we were greeted by Skye and the others.

We all stand on the snow, wheezing.

"Glad...you're...alive…" Eric says before passing out in the snow. We all nearly collapse from stress or exhaustion.

I hand Savannah to Skye and he nearly cries at the sight of her. Trinity is in just as worse of shape. Travis hurriedly attended to Trinity's wounds.

I looked to the cliff where the sniper shot landed, and the bastard, Exel, was gone. He got away in the chaos…

I sigh and forget him. I had more things to worry about. What on earth caused the mine to explode and collapse? I piece together the last details...the Mantle Military. DAMN THEM. We...nearly died.

I was brought to reality from a tackle. The owner of it was Jai herself.

"You IDIOT! What the hell were thinking?! I...I...You...They almost…" She starts crying. "...I thought I...lost you…" She falls into my arms, sobbing. Her tears came in full streams. I held her close.

"It's okay…" I whisper. "Everything's alright now…it's over." I said.

It's true. The battle was finally over. But now, we had more problems...and it seemed we weren't going to be able to turn back now.

* * *

 **They almost took the people we loved...**

 **"..."**

" **...It was the same with many others for you too, wasn't it? The fact is...no matter how strong of a Hunter you are…"**

 **"You aren't immune to sadness. No Hunter is. That was frowned on by all of us…And because you have the tendency to shun and not accept it...you didn't know..."**

 **"...that in the end...** **it was okay."**


	5. Chapter 5: The Heart of the Storm

"...And Captain Patterson gave direct orders for you to hold the attack!" Dakota screamed in the medical bay lobby, "Who gave you clearance to fire on our men-?!"

A baritone voice cuts him off, "I did, Captain. And I don't regret my actions - you should have more respect talking to your superior."

I knew the voice. It was our commanding officer, Commander Glavius. He ordered the bombardments on the mine and our comrades.

After that _embarrassment,_ we returned to the Mantle military facility to get medical treatment for casualties caused by the artillery strikes...An order given by the commander...

"Glavius…" I clench my fist then proceed to punch the wall next to me, which causes my knuckles to bleed from the force of the impact. Clasping my hand out of pain, I look over the sleeping and wounded girl before me. Tears begin to streak down my cheeks.

"He did this to you, Savannah...He caused this…" I said trying to control my rage, "D-Damn him!..."

"Captain Kossl."

I look over to the doctor, "Yes, Sir?" I said trying to regain composure.

He can tell I'm troubled, however, "Yes, well we need to do more work on Sergeant Neitzel's leg, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to-"

"I understand, Doctor. I was just leaving." I said to him before he could finish.

I look over to Savannah one last time, "Stay strong, girl..." I uttered just before getting up to leave.

I walk out into the lobby and see that Dakota's little conversation with the commander has moved from the lobby and into the garden outside.

I walk out into the garden, Dakota keeps talking about the dangers and our friends to Glavius, but he just ignores it. Then he notices me.

He waves to me, "Oh, Captain Kossl, how are you this fine day?" Disregarding Dakota, he walks to me.

I salute to him, "Sir, honestly, I've been better."

"Yes, quite." He says concerned, "Your uniforms all dirty and you have streaks across your face and is that blood on your hand? That's not professional at all, Captain."

I growl softly, "That's not what I meant, Sir."

"Hmm?...Oh! You must mean your friends. Well, I'm terribly sorry they got caught in the crossfire. But it was a necessary action, I assure you." He said.

He's so nonchalant about it. He pretty much order the death of his own allies. Who does this guy think he is!

My eye twitches, "...Permission to speak freely sir."

The Commander smiled, "Permission granted, Captain."

I lower my hand from the salute. "How can you sleep at night?"

I caught him off guard, "What, Skye-?"

"Don't call me that! I'm not your friend and I don't care much for you, after what you did." I point a finger at him, "You could have killed me, Dakota, Jai-Lin, and Savan-!"

"Savannah Neitzel."

I froze.

"Yes, I know you're relations with the Sergeant. It's quite touching to see you care, actually." He said sincerely.

Glavius walks toward me, stopping at my right.

He whispers to me, "Remember who she's in the care of. With a single order, I could have her thrown out into the wilderness with a broken leg."

I visibly flinch at his threat.

"I see you believe me. So…" He begins to walk past me, "…Check your privilege, soldier."

I stand there a few moments, then regain awareness. I turn to Glavius. "You...bastard!" I muttered to myself.

Dakota runs to my side, he can tell I'm angry. He placed a hand on my shoulder, "Skye, I don't know what he said, but you have to let it go-" He was cut off due to the elbow I planted to his gut.

"I need no sympathy from you." I looked back at him, he's on one knee, holding where I landed the strike.

He looks at me annoyed, "The hell was that for!" He shouted.

I ignored his question and followed up my previous statement, "Don't try to stop me." I ordered.

He pauses for a moment, taking a second to figure out what I mean, "Don't do it Skye...If you do something rash, all of Tekkaden will pay the price!" He shouted.

I turn and begin to walk towards the Commander, "...That's not my problem." I replied in a calm tone.

I eye Glavius who just began to walk up the stairs to the main entrance of the base, "You'll pay for this..." I begin to pursue him. I can hear Dakota protesting behind me, but continue to walk. I reach behind to my ammo pack and grab my carbines which are attached to the side of it. At this point, I can feel the stares of a few Mantle soldiers around me. Nonetheless, I collide the two rifles together; They automatically latch onto each other, causing the bayonets to extend out and form the blade to Son Luna's greatsword mode. I grab ahold of the newly formed grip and begin to drag the sword across the ground. The screeching sound of metal to tile could be heard from across the facility, which, unsurprisingly, got the attention of Commander Glavius.

He stopped just before entering the base proper then turns to me. "What is the meaning of this?"

I say nothing in response and begin to pick up the pace.

Glavius raises an eyebrow and has a somewhat distasteful look. He motions to a group of soldiers, and they set up a defense in front of him.

"Captain, I'll give you one chance to stop this nonsense!" Glavius shouted, pulling out a pistol and pointed it at me as I approached.

I continue, running now at his wall of soldiers.

He scoffed, "You were warned…"

I jumped on a handrail that was attached to the stairs and begin to run up towards him.

He continued, "...Men…"

I threw my sword on my back and reached behind me to grab a full magazine out of my ammo box.

"...Ready…"

I took it in my left hand and place my right over it.

"...Aim…"

I then jumped from the railing towards the the line of men and Glavius. Time seemed to stop. I took a deep breath.

"...FIRE!"

"For my friends."

I crushed the cartridge sending a burst of light into their eyes. They writhed in pain whilst shielding their eyes from the brightness.

They light died down and revealed that I was gone.

Glavius stepped back after seeing my disappearance, "Where the hell is he?!" He shouted, confused.

I pushed down the hammer to the revolver I held in my back holster

He flinches at the noise then turns to look at me. He's in awestruck as I point the gun to his head. By his expression, my eyes no doubt look emotionless and empty.

I look at him dead in the eyes, "You will never hurt Savannah ever again…"

After that, was a gunshot.

* * *

 **Only moments before...**

I ran after him. That gunshot was from Skye, no doubt. I ran forward and pulled out my two blades. If he shot Commander…! There's no telling what the hell would happen to us!

Turning the corner, a wall of soldiers was already surrounding Glavius. Skye had aimed his gun at the Commander's head, about to change our history.

I dashed to stop him and my mind throbbed. I had no choice at this point...I couldn't stop it…!

With light speed I threw myself in front of them both, my swords up on their necks. The sheer speed shattered all the windows in the hallway and the pressure almost seemed to intensify. My hair's white streak became a blood red, as did my eyes. Quicksilver's voltage ran up my arms and the lightning and ridges on the whip blades turned a blackish red. Before Skye realized the situation, he fired his gun and I sliced the bullet in half the second it left the barrel. Skye was about stepped back and growled with anger.

It was that moment that Jai ran at us.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Skye screamed, charging at me with his weapons.

Jai reached out to us. "Skye! Don't! You don't know what you're doing!" She screamed.

I stared at him, my eyes almost blank, with no emotion. As he charged me and jump attacked me, I smiled.

"Oh crap…" Jai said. She pulled out a remote and pressed the button. "...the doctor…!" she muttered.

I vanished and he clashed with the ground. Upon sliding behind him, I kicked him in the back, sending him through the soldiers in front of Glavius.

 **"OH, COME ON NOW…"** I said, smiling. **"I'VE JUST STARTED."** Red energy was circulating around and I couldn't control myself... All I wanted was...blood. It felt like a chaotic storm of evil had gripped my heart and ripped it out of existence.

Skye stood to his feet and charged at me again. I zig-zagged the hallway before leaping and slamming my whip blades into his weapon, the enormous shock wave dislocating his shoulder. He staggered, and I kneed him in the side before drop-kicking him across the entire hall. The impact as he landed would have been enough to break bones. His helmet, which was strapped down, flew off at the sheer force of my attack.

After hitting the floor he slides a good 3 meter before stopping. He tried to stand, but fell right back to the ground, "What the hell was…?!" Skye shook his head and looked up to see my face right in his.

 **"DID YOU THINK THIS WOULD AVENGE YOUR FRIENDS?"** I whispered. I gave him the most malicious look as I leaned in closer, holding him down. **"IF YOU INSIST ON THIS BEHAVIOR TO MAKE US SUFFER...THEN I'LL BURN HER!"** I saw Skye's face turn to an almost horrified yet blazing furious expression, he began to growl like an animal, but that was the least of my worries, I couldn't control myself! I could only watch in sheer horror as I threatened my friend. Images of burning Savannah churned in my mind...and I felt insanity start scratching me.

Charred skin…

Blood curdling screams

Bones protruding…

 **D** **ear** **God, w** hat wa _s happ_ _e_ nin **g to me…?**

My friends frantically struggling as I lashed them with my blades.

One broken neck…

A spine…

A heart…

"Stop it…"

Tears as **she** watched me, helplessly…

A…

I s **aid** STOP…! I **nt** ernally I w **as g** ripping my head **and scream** ing for closure. I **was falling into this abyss!** This da **mn** **Sixth Sense** **t** hat **I'd neve** **r be rid o** f! I killed all my friends…! I killed the **m** without a r **eg** **ret...and...and…**

 _ **And I enjoyed it.**_

I screamed and was starting to fade into insanity. Of course, nothing heard me. I was doomed to never be heard at this stage of it.

In the real world, the black electricity circled my blades and I was about to deal the finishing blow when I was hit with something on my back. A Dust tranquilizer dart that counteracted my Semblance.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" I screamed. My entire body was wracked with an extreme pain that coursed throughout my entire body like a frieght train.

"Sorry, sir." A certain doctor's voice said behind me. Jai stood with him.

The red energy dispersed off of me and I fell to the ground, conscious but unresponsive. I was hyperventilating...it was all gone...the images weren't real, they weren't real, they weren't real…

"Dakota…? Dakota!" Jai shook me.

The good doctor, who's name was Eldrich Zenith, pushed up his glasses and crouched beside me. He wore a white lab coat, with a suit underneath. His hair was a long blue, tied in a very long ponytail, and his eyes squinted as he adjusted his glasses.

"Captain…" He stood up and looked to Skye. "...seems it still makes him completely feral…"

"Dr. Zenith…" I heard Commander Glavius say. "...What the hell is the meaning of this?"

"Please Commander. After all that's happened, I recommend you stay back from both of these good gentlemen." He said quickly. As I lay motionless and blank, Skye sits up panting, a few strands of hair hanging down over his face. "What...was that?!" He wheezed, wincing from his dislocated shoulder.

Jai said nothing as she clutched my arm.

"Good gentlemen, Dr.?" He spat at us. "Look at this mess. Do these look like gentlemen to you? They're savages! Both of them!" Glavius picked up Skye's helmet from the floor, "One trying to kill me…" He glared at Skye, then tossed the helmet at Skye hitting him in the shoulder. He winces at the pain.

"...and worst of all, the other one tries to kill his own." He kicks me in the chest hard and I snap back into reality.

"NO!" Jai shields me with her body and sobs. "Say what you want, but don't touch him…!"

Glavius stops as he sees me wheezing for air. "If this happens again, Dr. Zenith...Tekkaden is finished. Do you understand?" He says.

The blue haired doctor nods and bows. "Of course, Altaris."

"I can't even see to this day why my friend saved such abhorrent creatures...Guards!" The Commander said, and his soldiers moved him out and escorted him to his chambers on the top floor of the large headquarters building.

At this point, Jai couldn't move. She was absolutely devastated from all of this pain and conflict. We never experienced so much grief and injury in our lives...and mercenaries were supposed to know what these situations were like. A little ironic that we couldn't take this kind of pain.

Not that I had prepared for Sixth Sense...

I tried to speak to her, but all I could do was stroke her hair, knowing that she was still alive, and not...not...I couldn't move otherwise. It was taking all my strength to just lift my arm.

Dr. Zenith picked up my swords and sheathed them for me. "Come on now, Captain. We better get you to my office, quick. Jai, would you please?" He asked.

"Yes...of course…" She uttered silently and proceeded to pick me up.

Before we walked off, Skye approached us, limping, his helmet in hand. "Wait." He said.

The doctor turned and waited for his question. "Yes, Captain Kossl?"

"I already asked...what the hell was that?" Skye said, gripping his helmet. His tone containing more anger now. He immediately flinched when his shoulder acted up.

"Ah, I forgot that even Tekkaden hasn't seen Dakota's Semblance." Zenith said.

"Sixth Sense, wasn't it…? But he never showed us?" He said.

Dr. Zenith adjusted his glasses. "Sixth Sense...has forever been under my watch since you all arrived here. If it hadn't...well, you'd all be dead and torn to pieces, to put it plainly." he said.

Skye probably thought of my entire bloodthirsty rage he experienced. It was true that I became a completely different person when fighting, but...it was a mystery of nature.

"Sixth Sense..." he repeated, putting his hands in his coat pocket, also putting away the tranquilizer. "...It is so far the most dangerous ability recorded in Remnant history." the doctor said seriously.

"The most...dangerous?" Skye echoed. He was still on edge.

Zenith nodded. "Sixth Sense brings Dakota's strength to an immeasurable level...he breaks all laws of physics...an embodiment of the defiance towards Mother Nature itself...we've seen his speeds break our own computers and testing materials. The fact remains that the Semblance is completely immeasurable by any means." Dr. Zenith explained. "Not with the technology we have now. It's primitive compared to the levels Dakota has."

Jai piped in. "I've been involved with helping the doctor in finding a solution to this Semblance...and we've made no progress." She said, staring at me with eyes of hopelessness.

Dr. Zenith walks to the window and watches the setting sun. "You can't measure what breaks all laws of nature. The entire side effect...it's horrifying. As a scientist, that's a little hard to admit." He sighs. "We've only found one thing...the payment for all this. If he goes into that form...a somewhat primal instinct consumes him...an archetypal shadow. By taking off his mask, to put it metaphorically...he loses all self control. What's more torturous is that he's completely self-aware, but can't fully control it."

Skye seems frozen at the entire explanation. It was all true. I watched it happen against my will. I can recall every detail of my actions. I wounded his shoulder pretty bad too.

Jai carries me off and Dr. Zenith follows me.

"Skye." he says.

"Y-yes?"

"...Keep your hands tied. If this happens again…" He doesn't finish and he walks off.

Skye puts his helmet on, "Dr. Zenith...please."

The doctor glances back.

"Tell him...I'll talk to him later." He said, saluting

He waves. "Right. Go get that shoulder treated." He says. Oddly, he smiled at Skye and waved him off with a peace sign.

Skye stood bewildered for a second, then nodded and dismissed himself, holding his shoulder. Even after all this, he still managed to be military in the end. Sort of.

As I was carried off, Jai never took her eyes off me as the doctor guides her. She was so loyal to me...just as I was to her. I never thought she'd stay by my side after seeing the terrifying power of Sixth Sense…

Eventually, we reached an office lab with a bed. Laying me down in it, Jai rushes to the doctor to help him. I decide that since I wouldn't be moving for a bit, I would run myself down about the situation.

After Exel got away at the mine, we arrived back at the Mantle Military Headquarters, where I confronted Commander. Eric was unconscious from using all of his energy and his Semblance to dig us out from a hard-to-dig cave. Savannah and Trinity were being treated for their painful injuries and no one could really see them. Finally, after some heated arguments, Skye attacked the Commander and I activated Sixth Sense through my desire to stop him. And everything went downhill from there.

Dr. Zenith came up to me as I regained my strength. "I have good news."

I slowly lifted myself and clutched my forehead. "Just...leave." I said.

"Are you sure…?" He asked.

"LEAVE!" I screamed, crying.

He sighed and nodded. "I understand." He turned. "Jai."

"But…!" She said. "...he's told me the things he's seen...I've never seen him this upset about it before…" Jai whispered. "It must've been really bad…"

"So the effects are worsening…" Zenith muttered. "I'll keep Skye and everyone out. You do what you think is right." He said, holding her shoulder.

She nods and grabs my hand tightly.

Dr. Zenith exited the room and it was just me and Jai. Eventually, I found myself in her arms, letting my tears flow freely as I cried.

"All those images...it was much worse than anything I've experienced in the past...I can't…" I couldn't even think straight. Those images were destroying my mind in every way possible...I just needed a little time. Maybe a couple of minutes…

* * *

 **Back In New Dawn's Barracks Later That Day...**

 _BOING, Bounce Bounce...BOING, Bounce Bounce...BOING, Bounce Bounce…_

I'm leaning against my bed, throwing a ball at the wall opposite to me. All my armour is spread out over my bed. I just got back from the west-wing medical bay. Dakota's in the East…He requested no visitors...

I move my right hand a little too quickly in attempt to catch a bad throw on my part, and my contracting muscles causes pain to erupt in my left shoulder.

I flinch and instinctively grab where the agony is coming from. I look to my hand clasping my shoulder and grin slightly, "I still caught the ball." I said trying to liven myself.

To think of this as a bad day, is an understatement. I let my rage engulf me, and lashed out at the commander. Even though he's a bastard...He's still my superior officer...And Dakota...That happened because of my actions - because of my feelings…

It seems in my attempts to protect my comrades...I end up hurting them instead.

I couldn't fight him. I wasn't strong enough on my own. I played the fool earlier, so I know you don't know, Dakota, but...I know the power you're dealing with. I've seen it before. It took _Her_ all those years ago...

I clench the ball, "Why can't I protect the ones I love!?" I yelled, throwing the ball at the door. It ricochets off and lands in a trash bin, knocking it over due to the force of the throw.

"Dang, nice shot."

I glanced at the doorway. JC was peeking in.

I avert my gaze, "Whatever…" I replied standing up to retrieve the ball.

He enters the room, "...So, uh...I heard what happened." He said timidly.

I stop and turn to him, "You have no idea, John." I said, my voice sounding weary.

He's taken aback. I never call him John, so I figure he has a grasp on how I feel right now.

He advances towards me, "What happened to Dakota?" He said concerned. I know he's worried about Dakota, but his concern was directed at me.

I look down, stuttering out those horrifying words. "Dakota...Sixth Sense...B-Burning...her…!"

All the words he said to me started echoing in my mind. The threats were inhuman and grotesque. Then I thought about what Dr. Zenith said, "You'd all be dead and torn to pieces." Inferring what would have happened if he didn't subdue Dakota. To think that cool, kind, and collective guy can become a mindless and berserking monster. I wasn't strong enough to stop him. I knocked the wind out of him with a single elbow and he launched me across a hallway with a mere kick! It wasn't fair!

I kick the bin out of anger and I'm about to lash out at something else when a voice breaks through to me.

"Skye I have a have a notification for you."

I stop and shake my head, then turn to the doorway. JC, greets the visitor.

"Nobody cares Travis, Can't you see he's having a breakdown-?"

I cut him off, "No, JC. It's fine...What is it Travis?" I said taking the bin I kicked and putting it back in place.

"Visitors will be allowed in the East-Wing Infirmary in ten minutes." He stated.

It takes me a moment for that to sink in. When it does I sighed, "O-Okay, Travis. Thank you for the information." I stuttered.

Travis looked like he was about to ask how I was, but JC pulled him aside and whispered something to him. Travis's expression changed, then he nodded.

"Anyway, Skye. Before I go I have one other thing to tell you." Travis said with a smile.

I looked at him blankly, "Okay...Spit it out then." I demanded.

"The doctor says Savannah will be in shape to accept visitors in an hour!"

I pause, "Savannah…" I grinned, "Thanks for the info, Travis"

He saluted, "Anytime, Sir." He said before walking back into the hall.

JC walked to my left, "This is perfect. You can talk to Dakota and see her after."

I just stare into space with a smile on my face, "You listened...You stayed strong."

JC snaps his finger in front of my face, "Hey! Remnant to the Skye. I know that's your name, but you're needed down here, guy." He said jokingly.

I snap back to reality and rubbed the back of my neck looking at him apologetically, "Haha, sorry. Guess my head's in the clouds, right now." I said with a smile.

"Nice pun, fam." He laughed.

I give a good chuckle before regaining my seriousness, "JC, tell the rest of New Dawn I'll be in med bay east for about the next few hours." I ordered.

"Will do, Skye." He said before going to inform the rest of the regiment.

Once he's gone, I walk to my bed and put on my armour just in case...something goes wrong. I leave Apollo and Selene in their gun safe, however. I don't want Dakota to think I'm hostile. I'm about to leave when I light glints off something on my night stand. It's my bowie knife. Staring at it for a few seconds, I decide to grab it; In the event that something occurs I want to have at least the slightest chance at self-defense. After grabbing it, I attach a sheath to my belt and throw the knife in it, then conceal it under my coat. I take a deep breath, before turning to head out the door.

* * *

 **At a Private Medical Bay…**

I awoke in a cold sweat after hearing a voice.

 **BURN.**

Jai startled awake next to me too. Mostly because I gave her a somewhat rude awakening.

Jai turned my face towards her. "What's wrong?"

I breathe. Seems I was back to normal. The images had still scarred my brain, but I could rest easy now that I was assured that they weren't real. The vividness between those images and now made it seem like I was in a different world at one point. Like I had been sent back to fix the past.

"Nothing...just a single word startled me." I pointed to my head. "I heard myself say the word 'burn.' It just startled me." I said.

Jai handed me a glass of water and turned on the lights. She was in bed with me mostly to comfort me. Plus, if something happened, she could do something. Zenith's office wasn't particularly messy, per say. A better word would be 'chaotically organized.'

That's not a thing, is it…?

Either way, I cared less about the surroundings. I slid out of the bed and put on my coat.

Jai lay back on the pillow she slept on. "If you're hearing a single word now, then the after-effects of Sixth Sense must be wearing off." She said relieved. "But you're already leaving?"

I nodded. "As much as I want to stay...I need to go visit everyone." I said. I felt a little selfish that I was in here when Savannah and Trinity were in critical condition. Not only that...Eric was unconscious. He used too much power trying to dig us out earlier today, exhausting himself.

"Wait!" Jai stopped me. "Zenith wanted me to do one thing."

I tilt my head curiously when she said this. Dr. Zenith usually left little procedures for me to go through in order to ensure my psychological safety. They were safe steps naturally.

I walked back to the bed and sat down. "I suppose I could spend a few minutes." I said, holding one of the Quicksilver swords in my hand, the other one running up and down along the blade and it's ridges.

Jai put her arm around my shoulder and sat next to me. "Now then, I want you to run through everything that happened today. He said that it'd be best to make sure you have a grip on things.

I shrugged. "Well, he isn't wrong there." I closed my eyes and started from the beginning. Commander Glavius had called us for a mission to stop a suspicious rebellion group that got past a guard gates. Upon our arrival, they were already approaching the mine. After hard fought battles, I encountered Exel, the leader of this group. Jai and I battled him, almost losing. They got in the mine and all of us regrouped. Mantle military arrived to aid us through bombarding the mine, but that was against our agreement for this mission. Burst was sent to stop them from blowing the mine up, and New Dawn and Silver were sent to destroy the rebellion. I learned that the group was called the White Fang, and that guy's name was Exel. We engaged him and the rest is history.

"I see. So this White Fang is responsible for the actions against the Schnee Dust Company?" Jai asked.

I nodded. "I heard it from a group of soldiers. I had no prior info about the group."

I thought about the conversations in the mine and one particular question came to mind.

" _Who...were the workers?" Exel asked slyly._

I froze. Was he trying to tell me something? I stood and headed to the door.

Jai got up and followed me. "Where are you going all of the sudden?"

I turned the doorknob and stepped into the hallway. "I realized something. I have to look into something that's been nagging me since I got back."

"And what is that?" she whispered.

I stayed silent about the question. There were cameras and microphones, so if info like that got out, Glavius would skin me, if my predictions were correct. Instead, I said, "I don't really know. I wanted to see the report on our payment. **The cat's got my tongue on this issue."** I hinted.

Jai said nothing more and nodded. "Well, I'm going to grab my things and head towards where Skye and the others are. What do you want me to tell them?"

"I had business to take care of. It they ask for answers, give it to them. There's no point in hiding this anymore." I scratch my head. "They were going to find out sooner or later."

She nods and walks to locks up the doctor's office, locking the door behind her. "Well, see you!" she said cheerfully and she ran off.

"See you." I said waving.

Now it was time to get down to business. I walked down the hall and took the elevator to the top floor; the economic and political library. It held all of the Mantle military's records of missions, deals, alliances, agreements, anything you could ask. As I waited to arrive at my destination, I looked out the window, I saw the airstrip and soldier's having an evening workout as part of their daily routine. The base was bustling as always. The soldiers were really kind hearted folk, it was just Glavius that was an exception...probably his own personal captains were pretty bad as well. They had to suit his tastes.

The sun was only barely up, and the stars were finally sitting the sky. Hard to believe all this chaos happened in one day.

A small ding sounded in the elevator as it reached the top floor. Walking in, I froze at the sight of something horrifying.

"Hey! Heyyyyyy! Move out of the way! Look out-!" a high pitched female voice yelled through a perfectly balanced, but wobbly mountain of files and books.

"AAAAAAAGH!" we both screamed as we both knocked into each other, causing an explosion of papers.

"O-ow…" I muttered laying on the ground. "S-sorry...Julisia."

A purple haired girl looked up and adjusted her glasses as she clutched what was left of the files that she was holding.

"Oh no...i-it's fine…" she stuttered. Julisia was the librarian here at the headquarters. She always took her job seriously, but could never find the courage to speak up when something was wrong about her job. In other words, she contradicted herself with her shy demeanor.

I also knew for a fact that she was Dr. Zenith's adopted daughter. The physical resemblance was different, but the behavior similarities between the two were somewhat similar. Both of them were bookworms and deeply passionate about the wonders of the world. They got along famously.

"I'll help pick them up for you. I apologize!" I said, bowing my head and picking books and papers up.

"Oh, you d-don't have t-to!" she said. She stuttered a lot since she didn't talk to people often. The doctor and I were the only ones that knew her well.

"Please, I insist!" I said. "Though how were you carrying that much?! That seems impossible for me." I asked.

She stood and brushed her skirt off. "Oh, w-well today the Commander wanted some files for reference."

I started to get a headache. "T...that's a lot of...reference…" I said as I stacked the files. "Actually, I have a personal question."

She flinched at the remark. She always got startled at things.

"Does Commander...do anything to you?" I asked.

She turned beat red and covered her chest, looking flustered. "What on Remnant are you implying?!"

"Not like that!" I said, feeling my face get red hot. I shuddered at the thought...Commander in any situation like that must be nightmarish...wait, that wasn't the point!

I shook my head. Those images were worse than Sixth Sense…!

I regained my composure and clarified what I was asking. "I meant, like when he's angry…" I said.

She understood what I was saying and relaxed. "Oh...I-I'm sorry. Well, he doesn't talk to me much...he's j-just a little hostile though." She said.

"Thank goodness…" I sighed relieved. I couldn't stand to see Julisia abused like that. She's just too innocent. "Just be careful around him. He isn't a nice guy most of the time."

She nodded. "I will. Wasn't t-there some commotion going on d-downstairs?"

I nodded, a grim look on my face. "It was my Sixth Sense...I had a strong conviction to stop Skye from beating the Commander...and it went downhill from there," I said.

"You h-had those visions again…?" she said.

I nodded slowly. "They were worse this time."

She held her hands to her heart. "I can't believe someone like you had to s-suffer t-through that…"

I sighed. "You could say it's part of the job." I said, smiling. "I can handle them." I assured her.

She hesitated at first but then grinned. "I-I know."

I stack the papers back where they were and stand. "Now then, what was I doing again…? Ah, right! I want some access to some files." I said.

"What kind of files?" she asked.

I crossed my arms and sighed. "Everything in the Schnee Dust Company and their connections with us. I need to know about their workforce specifically." I asked.

She nodded. "I'll give y-you the k-key. Those files are a-actually kept in a very s-secure room in the b-back."

"Huh? Why's that?" I asked.

"I-I actually don't know...I've never h-had the time to view the f-files. And I never really minded since they didn't n-need to be reviewed…" She said. "H-here's the key." she handed me an odd shaped key with silver painting.

I take it. "Are you absolutely sure I should be in there…?"

She smiled as she picked up the pile. "I trust you. Without a doubt." she said, walking into the elevator and disappearing.

I stand there for a minute. That was the first time she ever got through a sentence without stuttering.

After a minute, I walked to the back of the library, examining the shelves as I went. There were various files everywhere. Finances, personal files, and the sort. When I came to the back room I saw the locked door. Looking around for any snoopers, I unlocked the door quietly and snuck in. I had no idea if I was being monitored, or if I was even allowed in here, but I knew I had to be quick, either way.

I searched the shelves and found the Schnee Dust Company file. Setting the box on the table, I decided that I'd grab the profile's box too. I was curious about another thing.

Sitting at the table, I rummaged through the box. There weren't that many important ones that I needed...except these. I pulled out the files for the first agreement made between the military and the company. A long time ago, considering the wear of the file. I blew all the dust off and read the file.

 _August 29th, XXXX._

 _SCHNEE-MANTLE AGREEMENT._

 _CONFIDENTIAL_

 _As per agreement, the Mantle Military hereby offers various services to protect and defend the Dust company with only the highest of service. If any legitimate authorized official sees a break in agreement, the challenging party has rights to terminate if said accusation proves true…_

The rest of the document wasn't important to me. What was interesting to me, was the date of all things...August 29th. Oddly suspicious since I'd thought that the actual deal was made on September 1st...from other sources...why was that?

I moved on to another document. This one was one the Schnee Dust Company only.

 _SCHNEE DUST COMPANY WORK FORCE RATIOS_

 _WHITE - 27%_

 _BDJEH - 2%_

 _UVHEBQ - 10%_

 _FAUNIS - 54%_

 _XBSJWI - 7%_

…

 _..._

I probably skipped a beat at this measurement. The Faunis employee count was 54%! There wasn't a date recorded as to when this number was taken, but there must have been a huge influx of Faunis. You would think that the white humans would be the majority of people…

I moved on to another document, following a metaphorical trail...each piece leading me to a secret.

 _WORK FORCE AGREEMENT - SCHNEE DUST COMPANY._

 _REPORT BY: Nim ×××××××_

 _I have found the Schnee Company's situation to be less than threatening. If they really were in danger, I believe we would've been notified. After all, these workers seem well-kept to the required amount. I should know, considering Commander ××××××× has spent a week there. He saw no real problems. I have yet to observe the workers in detail._

 _\- END OF REPORT -_

The last names were censored. Whoever this Nim guy was, he must've been observing the workers for a specific reason...what was that reason? There was also something else. The "required amount." That was fancied up to mean the minimal amount. I was starting to see where this was going…

I started to dig into files even I wasn't supposed to...and found everything starting to connect. The White Fang was assembled quite recently. Their goal: Faunis equal rights. No one knew who their leader was. Could it be Exel? Possibly, but he seemed like a lower official to me.

I looked at another file.

 _SCHNEE DUST COMPANY FINAL REPORT_

 _REPORT BY: Nim xxxxxxx_

 _Since this is my last report, I'll skip the formalities and get straight to the point. I find the Schnee company's conditions as satisfactory. Their workforce is well controlled…_

"Well...controlled…?" I muttered.

 _...and they never complain. I've noticed the heavy increase in Faunis workforce from a staggering 50% to an incredible 100%. As for how, it is unknown. The company has disclosed the information to high officials regarding the methods of acquisition. The answer is…_

I stood and my chair was toppled as I backed away from the table. "Oh my god…" I quickly folded the folder backup. "Everyone has to know this…" I moved around the table, but knocked the box over and a few files fell out.

"Oh, crap…" I muttered as I crouched down to pick them up. Upon picking up one, I recognized the title…

My name.

I opened it and found a recent paper.

 _PATIENT REPORT - DAKOTA PERELSTEIN_

 _REPORT BY: DR. ELDRIC ZENITH_

 _Regarding the emergency medical condition of my patient, I have observed an incredible amount of fascinating natural phenomenons. The idea of a Semblance that disobeys all of physics and defies nature is beyond the comprehension of any scientist on this planet. But there's is something more tremendous apart from this Sixth Sense._

 _It is Dakota's sheer mental and psychological strength. Any being on this planet would've fallen to insanity and the Sixth Sense with these horrifying images. That strength is a special gift that no one in my career could ever match up to. His courage insurmountable, sure...but even he loses a little sanity through these images. That is precisely why I must help him. I cannot let this destructively awesome power fell even the most courageous man Remnant has. His power is needed for the world, as are his friends. Someone as gifted as this...not even a scientist like I could describe such a patient as Dakota…_

I dropped the file. I was almost a freak of nature, yet...Zenith described my horror in a way one would describe as beauty and perfection…? Why? Why would he describe a monstrosity like that?!

I decided to take all of the files with me. I then saw one other file. A blood red file. This was a Termination File. You could guess what it was used for...but why was it next to my file…?! My hands shaking I picked it up.

Opening the file, I found a sight that nearly made me throw up, and a tear ran down my face, falling on the picture in the file. "No…!" The picture was all of us.

 _ELITE OPS TEAM APPLICATION_

 _NAME: TEKKADEN (IRON FLOWER)_

 _MEMBER COMPOSITION: 12 MEMBERS_

 _LEADERS: DAKOTA PERELSTEIN, JAI-LIN PATTERSON, AND SKYE KOSSL_

 _STATUS: ACTIVE_

With absolute horror striking me, I looked at the bottom margin notes…

 _CHANGE STATUS: TERMINATED AND EXECUTED FOR TREASON AGAINST THE KINGDOM OF MANTLE._

* * *

 _To be continued in Chapter 6: Torn at the Seams_


End file.
